King Dedede vs Rouge
King Dedede vs Rouge is a DBX created by Starkiller the Cyberhog. It features King Dedede of the Kirby series agnaist Rouge the Bat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Legend Greedyness is the theme in this fight! Can the Monarch of Dream Land protect his treasure from the Bat Thief? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight NOTE:THE STORY MAIN CONTAIN ELEMENTS FROM KIRBY:RIGHT BACK AT YA. (Kirby Star Allies - Clash at Castle Dedede) (Planet Popstar, Dream Land, Cappy Town, King Dedede´s Castle) There were a lot of Waddle Dees with Spears being guided by a Waddle Doo that were chasing a shadow on the corridors. Then, the shadow hided behind a pillar as the Waddle Dees got confused, and after the Waddle Dees ran away, the shadow exited from behind the pillar, revealing to be Rouge the Bat. Rouge:Please! How hard is to break into a Treasure Bin? Rouge saw a nearby door and opened it with a cold kick, then she flew in. But some Waddle Dees patrolling nearby saw her, and alerted Waddle Doo. He reunited the stray Waddle Dees. Waddle Doo:That Bat entered into the King´s Treasure Bin! It´s our opportunity! As Rouge was forcing open the lock of the Vault and picking up some Gold, a Waddle Dee patrol cornered her, and Waddle Doo ordered them to catch her. Waddle Doo:GET HER! Rouge:You need to learn how to treat a lady... Rouge flied over the Waddle dees and exited the Treasure Bin, but she started to get chased by them. Meanwhile, King Dedede was asleep in his Bedroom. Suddenly, Escargoon broke in and yelled. Escargoon:SIRE! IT´S AN EMERGENCY!!! King Dedede suddenly woke up and bashed Escargoon with his Hammer. The Snail was knocked into the floor. Escargoon:OW! King Dedede:ESCARGOOOOOON! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS AGAIN?! I WAS SLEEPING WITH THEM SHEEPS! Escargoon:BUT SIRE! A THIEF JUST BROKE INTO THE TREASURE BIN AN ITS BEATING UP THE WADDLE DEES! AND SHE IS ALREADY BEING CHASED INTO THE BATTLE RING!!! King Dedede:WHAT?! WHY YOU HAVEN´T TOLD ME BEFORE?! Dedede suddenly jumped out of his bed, already wearing his royal robes, then dashed away. Later, when Dedede arrived to his Battle Ring, he already saw Rouge holding a pile of gold and kicking a Waddle Dee away while being chased by a squad of them. King Dedede:HEY! You can´t be mean to my Waddle Dees!! I only can be mean to them!!! Rouge braked infront of Dedede and dropped the pile of gold on a Waddle Dee. Rouge:Sorry there bird brain, nothing personal. I just want this precious treasure of yours. '''King '''Dedede:OVER MY DEAD BODY IT WILL BE! IT´S TIME TO CLOBBEH YA IN THE RING! Rouge:Hmm....I don´t have time for this. Suddenly, Waddle Doo got behind Rouge and pointed his sword at her. Waddle Doo:Sorry, Miss. But when King Dedede challenges you into a Fight, you must FIGHT! Rouge:*Sigh* Fine.... Rouge prepared her fighting stance while entering the Battle Ring as Dedede pulled out his hammer. The Waddle Dees got into the steps and seated on them to watch the fight as a cage lowered into it. FIGHT!!! (Super Smash Bros. Brawl - King Dedede´s Theme) Boomstick:HERE WE GOOO!! Dedede dashes at Rouge and trips, but she dodged the weird attack by leaping over Dedede and delivering a flurry of kicks on his back. Dedede standsup and and attacks with a Super Dedede Jump to attempt at squishing Rouge, but she dodged it again. Dedede inhales in and pulls Rouge to him like a Vacuum and smacks her twice with the Hammer. Making the Waddle Dees cheer at him. King Dedede:*Laughes* My Waddle Dees have gone wild with them cheers! Rouge:Well, let´s see if they can help you with what is about to occur. King Dedede pulls out some Waddle Dees from his sleeves and used his Hammer to swing them at Rouge various times, the Bat Girl started kicking them back at their owner, but they were so soft, they didn´t even lay a scratch into Dedede. Dedede pulls out his Jet Hammer and dashes at Rouge as he swings it, Rouge dodged it three times before launching a Beauty Shock at Dedede, stunning him while kicking him various times and sending him to the other side of the ring. Then, she deployed some Bat Drones that were heading to Dedede and ready to explode, but the King of Dream Land used another Super Dedede jump to leap over the Bat Drones and landed on them, seemingly getting hurt in the process and whipping up a smoke cloud. The Waddle Dees were horrorized. Rouge:Ha Ha! I win! Now, please get this gold into my-''' Rouge didn´t finished her phrase when she got hit by a Gordo on her back. When she turned behind, she saw King Dedede, in his Masked Dedede alterego, standing in the other side of the arena. '''Masked Dedede:Now you get clobbehred! Masked Dedede used the Super Dedede Hammer to fire two missiles at Rouge, causing her to take flight to avoid them. Dedede jumped at her with another Super Dedede Jump and slammed her into the floor with a downwards Hammer Swing, but Rouge tossed two Dummy Ring Bombs to counter him. Dedede slammed the Bombs back at the missiles, blowing them up. Rouge dashed backwards and drilled into Dedede with a spear movement, but Dedede spinned around and gitantically slammed Rouge with enough force to send her through a wall and sending her away from the castle. Dedede laughed in triumph. Masked Dedede:Dedede, that´s the name you should know! . DBX Winner (Super Smash Bros. For Wii U - Victory! Kirby) Announcer:King Dedede wins! 'King Dedede:*Chuckles* ' NEXT TIME Announcer:Next Time.....on DBX Fanon.... Meta Knight:I was expecting someone else....... go away. Valentine:So, hot stuff, ready for your operation? . Meta Knight vs Valentine............Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:Starkiller the Cyberhog Category:DBXs with Music Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Anti-Hero vs Hero themed DBXs Category:Adult Themed DBX